A large variety of devices have been produced in the past for helping a golfer to improve his golfing game. Such devices have included a variety of practice aids for a golfer to use outdoors, either on a golf course or on a practice range, and indoors, again in a specially designed practice area or simply in any convenient room. The prior devices have generally focused either on the putting portion of the golfer's game, i.e. that portion which uses a putter club and only a partial swing or a "putt", or alternatively on the full swing portion, in which the golfer uses one of the other clubs, either wood or iron, and takes a full swing to hit the ball.
The present invention is directed at improving the putting portion of the golfer's game, by helping the golfer to develop an improved putting swing or stroke, and in particular by helping the golfer to aim.
Prior art devices known for improving the putting game have included a large variety of aids such as practice holes or cups, pieces of carpet for simulating greens, sights mounted on the clubs, target devices for the holes, and so forth.
Some optical devices have also been produced in the past to provide a visual indication of whether the full swing is properly carried out, or is more likely to produce a slice or a hook. Such optical devices typically have used a series of mirrors or lenses to produce the desired result. However, as the number of mirrors and/or lenses increases, so does the complexity of the device along with the cost.
More recently, practice devices have become more technologically advanced, and one such device currently on the market uses a laser light source in the grip portion of a club, for projecting a light beam out of the end of the club. In this manner, on the back swing of the club and during the initial portion of the downswing, the golfer can observe the path of the light on the floor as an indication of whether that portion of the swing has been properly carried out.
One drawback with such a device, however, is that it only is functional on the uppermost portion of the backswing and the beginning portion of the downswing, since at other times the light beam is directed upwardly, toward the ceiling or elsewhere. Further, the light source is essentially limited to indoor use, since interference from sunlight makes it difficult to see the light path in a brightly lit area.
Practice putting devices have tended to concentrate on rather complex and cumbersome optical systems to carry out their aiming function, although they do work to some extent to help the golfer. Clearly, however, anything which attaches to the club can affect the balance and feel of the club, and thus the practice sessions do not exactly simulate the real situation. Of course the size and location of devices attached to the club can alter the swing, and thus the ball contact, when the devices are removed or a similar club without the devices is used.
The present invention seeks to overcome the disadvantages of prior art practice devices, and is particularly intended to improve a golfer's putting game. In particular, the invention seeks to provide a practice aid which incorporates a laser light source into a putter, for use in practice situations, to enable a golfer to develop a repetitive stroke when aiming and putting, and to help the golfer to aim a putter.
To this end, a primary object of the invention is to provide a putter having a light source mounted therein for being directed at a target, as an indication of the aim of the putter.
Another object of the invention is to provide a putter which incorporates a light source which does not significantly affect the balance of the club.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a golf putter which can be used with a simple, yet unique target, to provide a visual indication of the aim of the club.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a new golf practice putter which can help the golfer to develop a consistent putting stroke.
Still a further object is to provide a new putting practice system using optics to provide a sight.